


we're all stories in the end

by Silver_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, Zombie Apocalypse, telling a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lady/pseuds/Silver_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(hush little child. Lemme tell you about the brothers that saved the world</p><p>or dammed it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all stories in the end

_(Come little child. Lemme tell you a story. Lemme show you how the world ended.)_

Some say the beginning of the end started when some moronic idiot decided that inventing a virus capable of destroying the world was a good idea.  
Of course someone stole that virus.  
Of course it was sold to the highest bidder.

_(Rather stupid these humans aren't they?)_

And the world burned.

_(hush little child. not all of them)_

The first wave targeted the elderly and the children.  
Nobody made the connection between that old man who one night decided to have a snack and ate his wife _(he suffered from dementia don't ya kno'?)_ and the child who was found gnawing on his sister's leg.

_(hush little child)_

The second wave took out half the population of the world.  
Suddenly there were no more governments.  
No more rules.  
No more nothing.  
The monsters that inhabited the world suddenly had free reign over it. Nobody questioned seeing ghosts or watching a twelve year old turn into a monster when the moon was full and rip out a heart as easy as opening a door.  
The demons were having the time of their life creating even more chaos.  
The angels left completely _(don't ya know they're not allowed to interfere)_ .

Those that survived traveled in search of others, in search of shelter. Some walked alone. Others had a brother.

_(hush little child. Lemme tell you about the brothers that saved the world_

_or dammed it)_

They knew about the end. Nearly experienced it a few times but they never expected it to end this way. Zombies. Who would have thought? Who would have thought that after everything

 _hell_  
_Lucifer_  
_Leviathans_  
_Purgatory_  
_the Mark_  
_the Darkness_

it would be zombies that ended the world?  
Still they did what they've always done. Hunted. They traveled far and wide. Killed some zombies. Helped a few _(a lot)_ people.

_(hush little child. We don't speak their names. never)_

When they finally left, it was with a bang. Literally. Trapped in a liquor store surrounded by zombies they knew there was only one way out. No do overs. No coming back. Not again.  
But they were together.  
And they knew they did their duty.

They took out nearly 50 zombies.  
The resulting fireball illuminated the night sky and could be seen for miles.  
And when Death came _(always Death for them. No one else)_ they left without a backwards glance.

_hush little child. They're not gone. Not really. I'm here aren't i?_   
_hush little child. Lemme tell you about how the world was reborn. How came an after. After the zombies how the survivors rebuild the world._   
_hush little child. Lemme tell you how years after she remained there on an abandoned yard. She saved the world too you kno'. Lemme tell you how she rusted and decayed, forgotten but untouched. The story only talked about brothers but she saved the world too, by saving them._   
_hush little child. She's still there. But no one dares go there._   
_hush little child. Lemme tell you about the man in the trench coat with the bluest of eyes who visits her. Someone tried to steal her you kno', they were never seen again._   
_hush little child. Someday you will understand._

_Someday you will tell this._

_Someday you will see._

Some say their ghosts still walk the earth, protecting it even from beyond the grave.

_(there are no ghosts of them. Never them. Only stories)_

_hush little child. Don't cry._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from just that i had to write it. That and my obsession with Supernatural seems to be back soo.. enjoy:)


End file.
